


countdown

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: video: Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, SPECTRE, London Spymusic: Epic Scores - Counterstrike Squad





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomorrowsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsrain/gifts), [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [frail love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280440) by [tomorrowsrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsrain/pseuds/tomorrowsrain). 
  * Inspired by [frail love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604610) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph). 



> video: Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, SPECTRE, London Spy  
> music: Epic Scores - Counterstrike Squad


End file.
